The Charlotte Sister Saga
by Luicifers Wife
Summary: two sisters... both are innocent but both accused of crimes they did not do


**The charlotte sisters saga**

**Part 1**

**Once upon a time, doesn't fit this story. This is a story of 2 sisters, one protected by the moon, other by the sun. Both of them demons. Lilith a demon of darkness and Sharpay a demon of light. They complete each other. Lilith was cold and misunderstood while Sharpay was cheerful and innocent. But they stood by each other. And that's what this story is all about. **

**To start we will visit Lilith and Sharpay before all the "Drama". Sharpay was visiting Jhonny Gambino to discuss the tax on products in the marketplace. While Lilith was at the Von Helson Mansion talking about revenge on the humans. Really on Jhonny and Edmund. Lilith was cold but not evil. She wasn't there to help them but to talk them out of something they would regret. But that would seal their fate. "This isn't a good idea" said the von helsons doubtfully "I know the humans aren't good but revenge?" asked Lilith. "Lilith! Don't side with them! Join us!" said the Von Helsons. Edmund over heard this conversation in the worst way. **

**Edmund quickly ran over to Jhonnys house, right after Sharpay left. KNOCK KNOCK!"Jhonny the Von Hellson sisters and Lilith are teaming up" said Edmund.**

"**Edmund you must be mistaken" said jhonny letting his friend inside his home. "Lilith she's evil!" insisted Edmund. " We must get her " Jhonny shook his head and didn't believe him. "Ill show you!" Edmund left with a plan in his head. **

**The next day, Edmund was on a mission to find Lilith. She was right outside her house with Sharpay.He moved swiftly behind them. Sharpay was gardening while Lilith was cloud watching a few yards away. Edmund knocked Lilith out without sharpay knowing. "Lilith? Lilith? Where are you?" called Sharpay. **

**Edmund hauled Lilith over his shoulder and knocked on jhonnys door. "what are you doing?" jhonny almost yelled. "Whats going on? Ian came down the stairs to see what was all the noise about. "Why do you have Lilith?"Ian in inquired." none of your business boy!" Edmund said taking Lilith down to the dungeon to chain her. While this was going on Ian was determined to find Sharpay.**

**Sharpay was still gardening when Ian ran over. Hey sharpay! Sharpay!"Shouted Ian. "Oh hello there Ian." Greeted Sharpay. "Nice flowers. When a Cosmo bloom can I have one?" asked Ian getting off topic."Yeah.Sure but what was it you came over for unless all you wanted was my flowers . Giggled sharpay."Oh yeah! That's right Edmund he attacked Liltih, we need to help. Informed Ian. "Wait Ian-SCREECH! Chunk chunk chunk chunk." Ian hide it's the attackers." Screamed sharpay. Ian ran and ran and got away, although he couldn't help sharpay any longer."Mail.Me…The…Cosmos."Said Ian between gasps. So sharpay set off to get her sister before she gets prosecution.**

Part2 We left you at Sharpay trying to get her sister out of the dungeon 

**Sharpay got a call of her sisters' prosecution the next day. She was amazed at this news. The next day she went down to the Gambino Mansion. KNOCK KNOCK. It took Gambino a while to get to the door." hello gambino said sharpay."Jhonny who's at the-"Edmund trailed off."Oh my my Miss Sharpay.What may we do for you?" stumbled Edmund, "hi Edmund I actually wanted to talk to Mr.Gambino not y0u."Sharpay said snobbily. "Oh you two, come in Sharpay.walked in." I really need to use the bathroom I had a lot of beans" laughed Sharpay.she walked to the bathroom alough her plan was not to use the bathrrom."That girl has issues," said Edmund. "You have issues! Leave her alone." Insisted jhonny. When she got into the bid palace like bathroom she gasped. "My living room isn't even this big!" she looked around and eventually she found a vent." I hope this leads to the dungeon." She climbed in. She went down a long vent and before she knew it she was hovering over the living room where Edmund and Johnny were." That was great thinking Edmund! How did you pull together all that fake evidence on Lilith?" asked Johnny. "Simple all I did was record her talking to them and I used the computer for everything else!" chuckled Edmund. Sharpay gasped, "how dare they!" And Edmund looked up but sharpay scampered away. Seeing the dungeon vent she went forward, all she heard was snoring."Hey" whisper sharpay "Lilith wake up!" With that she woke up and Edmund found them down there "SHARPAY!!" Edmund screeched. This made Johnny come down " sharpay? I thought you where on my side!" she yelled a her "I never will be I love my sister and always will!" And that's how sharpay ended up in the same situation as her sister. Locked up in a dungeon under the gambino household. but this will no be the end **

THE END


End file.
